Alice, You Must Have Been Dreaming
by The Musician Of The Night
Summary: Alice gets the rare chance to see through Christine's eyes during the last scene of the musical. However, when an unexpected element from Star Wars enters, she finds her wonderful dream turning into her worst nightmare...


**Alice, You Must Have Been Dreaming**

Alice gets the rare chance to see through Christine's eyes during the last scene. However, when an unexpected element from Star Wars enters, she finds her wonderful dream turning into her worst nightmare...

* * *

Alice looked around in surprise. _Where am I? What happened? _Someone's voice jerked her back to the present.

"I think, my dear, we have a guest..." Alice's eyes almost popped out of her head (ah, lovely visual) when she saw the speaker. It was Erik, the Phantom, her one true passion! He was walking toward a gate which was blocking the path of the guest. Raoul... Alice's mind whirled. This had to be a dream. She looked around. There was no Christine in sight. Then she looked down at herself. A dress... Alice _never_ wore dresses, she despised them. It looked like something Christine would have worn... Alice suddenly came to the conclusion for which we have all been waiting.

_I'm Christine! _She thought. _And this is the most _wonderful_ dream in existence!_ Erik had turned back to her after Raoul's declaration of his love for her.

"Your lover makes a passionate plea," he informed her.

Alice tried to make her mouth shout, "I love you Erik, forever and ever!" but all that came out was, "Please, Raoul, it's useless..." Alice swore mentally. If this dream was going to play out _exactly_ like the musical... Oh, well, at least she'd get a kiss.

Erik was opening the gate and Raoul came running in. Erik circled around behind him, protesting that he would never _ever_ harm Christine. Faster than Alice could see, the lasso was around Raoul's neck, and he was jerked back, choking. Alice tried to run forward to hug Erik, if she couldn't profess her undying love for him, but her feet refused to move.

_Come on, stupid body!_ She cried, though, of course, the mouth refused to obey her.

Now Erik was taunting Raoul, "Nothing can save you now, except, perhaps, Christine..." he turned toward her, and Alice practically fainted from delight.

_You don't look horrible, _she thought, _you look wonderful, and once we get past this stupid singing part, I'll get to kiss you! _

" - refuse me and you send your lover to his _death_ - "

_I could never refuse you, Erik! _

"This is the _choice_,"

_Between you and Raoul... There is no choice!_

"This is the point of no return..." Alice's mouth began to form the words of Christine's next line.

"What tears I might have shed for your dark fate,"

_No, bad mouth, _bad_ mouth! _

"Grow cold, and turn to tears of _hate!_" Erik looked so hurt that Alice felt tears begin to form in her own eyes. Tears that were _not_ of hate.

_I didn't mean it! _ She thought. _Please, Erik, I love you! _Alice's mouth was singing the rest of her lines, though she wasn't paying attention to what was being said. Her attention was fixed on the lips of one of the people saying the rest of his own lines.

_Okay, Alice, here it comes! _

"I gave my mind, blindly." Alice noticed something odd, right at that moment. Erik's deformity was changing, spreading across his whole face.

_I don't care! Even if he turns into Erik from the book, I still love him! _

Sure enough, Erik's hair was disappearing. But not his nose. If anything it seemed to be growing… longer?

"You try my patience," he sang, even as his appearance changed completely. "Make-a yousa choose-a!"

Jar-Jar Binks stood before Alice. Alice opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. She tried to turn away, but her feet were walking closer.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what sort of life have you known?" There seemed to be the Star Wars theme song playing faintly in the distance. "God give me courage to show you... You are not alone!" Alice stood on tip-toes and leaned in towards Jar-Jar.

_No! _ She thought. _No, this isn't right! What happened to my wonderful dream?_ Jar-Jar's mouth was mere inches from her own...

**"_NOOOOOOOO!_"** Alice flung herself sideways, spilling popcorn all over her lap. Her friend Jessica looked over in concern.

"You alright?" She asked, pausing the Star Wars movie mid-lightsaber battle. Alice closed her eyes and gasped in deep breaths.

"It's all your fault!" She accused. "With this _Movie Marathon_ idea of yours!" Alice wiped her forehead.

"Did you fall asleep?" Jessica asked, grinning. "It's only ten o'clock,"

"Yes, I fell asleep," Alice snapped, "and I had the most... Horrid, wonderful, confusing dream of all time. Remind me to never _ever_ watch Phantom of the Opera and Star Wars in the same sitting again!"

* * *

This incredibly random idea came to me a while ago... Origionally, Alice's name was Erika, but I decided that made it too confusing. Hope you enjoyed it, or, if not, at least suffered through it without any long-term damage. 

Review, and tell me if it was as lame as I think it is.


End file.
